Sarah & Will Love Story
by Sarah-Lover
Summary: Sarah and Will are going on a date. But something happens for Sarah. Please read all the story and give me your reviews!


**Chapter 1 : Meeting under the rain**

Sarah was alone at the street in that clouded day.  
>She was so alone, her blond hair was wet with the rain.<br>Suddenly, a black car came and stopped in front of her, the door opened, it was Will!

-Sarah! What are you doing alone in this place at this time?

-Will! I.. I was shopping in a boutique in some of those and I'm searching for any taxies here to get me home.

-The taxies can't show up in this horrible weather, come I'll drive you home.

Sarah blushed and refused, but she wanted to go with him in her self.

-It's ok Will. I'll wait for any taxie here, thanks for your help anyway.

-What are you saying? Do you wanna stay here all the night? Get into the car, come on, Sarah!

She got into his car with a blush on her face, saying:

-You really didn't have to do this, Will.

-I'm glad to help my best friends. Will smiled.

While they were in the car, they were silent. Will knows Sarah, she's always silent and soft.

-So how are you?

-Good I guess.

-So will you go to Horseland this weekend?

-Yes. You?

-Of course I'm going, you know that I have lots of work there. Will laughted.

They finally arrived at Sarah's home.

-Thanks alot, Will. I don't know how to get it back to you.

-Don't say that, it's my pleasure to help my friends, specially you, Sarah.

Sarah blushed and kept looking at Will's deep blue eyes.

-Good night, Will!

-Sarah wait!

-What?

-Umm.. You know that there still alot for the weekend, so I'm just asking what are you planning to do?

-Umm.. I don't know.. actually I'm empty these days.

-Well, if you're empty, then, umm.. uhh.. I was wondering if you wanna.. go..g...

-Go out?

-Yes..

-Will, I don't know what to say.. I thought you're always just a friend to me..

-You're a friend to me too, Sarah. A good friend. That's why I asked you to go out.

-Will this is impossible, I can't date you.

-Who said I'm asking you for a date? I'm just inviting you to hang out as friends just like you're doing with Molly and Alma and Bailey.

-Yes.. but...

-But what? All of us are best friends right? And all of us can hang out and have fun anytime! That's what friends do!

-Will, please, I just don't wanna...

-Why? You're hanging out with Bailey, so why not me?

"Because I like you" That's what Sarah said in her self.

-I don't know, maybe you're big enough and my parents will think that I'm not just a friend to you and, you know, they will think bad of you, and then I'll get into troubles.

"You're not just a friend to me Sarah" That's what Will said in his self.

-Trust me, we will have alot of fun together!

-Umm.. can you at least give me time thinking of this?

-Ok Sarah, I understand. Can you think tonight and tomorrow you can tell me about this?

-And how exactly am I going to tell you?

-Here's my phone number.

Will held Sarah's hand to write his number in it. Sarah felt her whole body burning. She just can't hold Will's touch.

-Good enough?

-Yeah. Sarah smiled.

-I guess we're not staying all this night under this rain so you can get in now, good night, Sarah.

-Good night, Will.

Will smiled and kept looking at her big light blue eyes while she was opening the door and getting her way in. He got in his car, hopping what inside of his mind to come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : A Hope<strong>

-Why are you so late tonight, sweetie?

told Will that when he came home.

-I stopped at a market to get some food, aunty.

-And where's the food?

Will blushed a little and said to cover his lie:

-Umm.. I'll get it later?

-All right. Go to your room now and change. The dinner is almost ready!

"Why does she have to talk to me as I'm always a baby?"

That's what Will said in his mind about his aunt.

Will entered the room and opened the door.

-Where were you?

Bailey, his young cousin asked.

-Oh Bailey, please! Sleeping with you in the same room doesn't mean you have to know everything about me!

-Well living with me and my parents in the same house since your family died, is enough to make me know everything about you, isn't?

-Bailey, please, don't start.

-I thought I'm like your young brother that you will tell me everything!

Will looked at Bailey's face and smiled while hugging him:

-Of course you're like my brother, Bailey. I'm sorry.

-So will you answer my question?

- I.. I was with Sarah.

-You did it? You finally did it! Way to go, cous' !

-No! I just found her alone in the street and drived her home, that's all.

-Yeah like I'm believing you. Did anything happen?

-What do you mean?

-Did anything happen?

-Bailey, don't go with your mind far away.

-Tell me.

-I.. I asked her to go out.

-You did it! I knew that you did it!

-I just asked her to hang out as normal friends, that's all, Bailey!

-And...?

-I gave her time to accept and gave her my phone number so she can call me and tell me about her answer, I really hope she accepts.

-Way to go man! -Ugh, now I wish I never told you.

-You like her don't you?

-I don't! Will screamed when his face turned to red.

-Sorry, I meant, you're in love with her!

-Bailey! Stop it!

-Then why did you ask her to go out?

-I just did it because she's a close friend to me, just like Alma and Molly, I can tell my friends to hang out and have fun anytime, that's what friends do.

-Don't make me listen to hundred exuses, you really love her, don't you?

-Ok, maybe...

-I just hope that you can get her soon, cousin.

-Thanks alot Bailey. Will smiled.

-Come on boys! Won't you come to dinner? , Bailey's mother shouted.

-We'll be right down in a sec! Will shouted.

-He's growing up so fast. said to her husband.

-Yup, said. He's 18 now, and even having his own car, you know, you really should stop acting to him like a baby.

-He's always a baby to me.

-I appriciate that, honey. But you know that it gets him angry when you act to him like that.

-I just wish if I ever had a girl in this house.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: She accepted!<strong>

Will's phone ringed.

Will fell down of his bed, and looked at the clock, it's 11 am now! Damn it he slept alot!

Will answered his phone:

-Hello?

-Hi Will, it's me Sarah.

Will jumped.

-Sarah! Good morning! So what's your answer?

-I told my parents about this and I guess I'm accepting after all.

Will couldn't hide his crazy happy feelings, and laughed:

-Thanks Sarah! Thanks alot! You know this really means alot to me!

-Haha. Sarah laughed.

-So when do you want me to go and take you exactly?

-Umm, I don't really know, I don't even know where we're going.

-I was thinking if you wanna have dinner with me, tomorrow, at 7 pm, is that good enough?

-Yeah, yeah I think that's good, Will.

-Ok so be ready at 7 pm tomorrow night and I will come and take you.

-Thanks, Will.

-No, thank you, Sarah! Bye!

-Bye.

Sarah closed her phone. Smiled and said to her self:

"I can't believe this! I'm finally getting out with HIM!"

That's what Will minded too, he jumped and quickly woke up Bailey.

-Bailey! Bailey wake up!

-This better be good.

-You slept to a late hour, already.

-So what, we're in summer, are you waking me up to tell me this?

-No! Listen, you can't believe this, Sarah accepted!

-She did? Way to go cousin!

"Who's she?"

A soft voice came up. It's .

-Are you hiding from me secrets you two?

-I better go and wash my face.

Bailey jumped of his bed and runned so he can't get in a long conversation with his mother, like she's always doing.

-It's nothing serious, aunty. Will said.

-Will, I'll stop acting to you now as a baby and talking to you seriously, are you dating some girl?

-No! What makes you think of that, aunty?

-Will don't lie to me honey. I know that you're grown up now and old enough to go out with girls.

-Aunty! Will blushed.

-Haha.. laughted. It's ok I'm not refusing that, but I want you to meet somebody special, a true pure girl, not from those bad girls you know.

"Sarah is special" Will said in his self.

-I'll go make breakfast for you and Bailey now.

left the room.

"Wow! Finally she is actually understanding me!"

Will minded. Laughed and went his way to the bathroom, while smiling about the amazing news that he just heard from Sarah. His one true love.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Preparing<strong>

"Is this shirt good?"

"The green or the blue?"

"I can't choose!"

Will kept thinking and choosing from his best outfit that he will wear when he's going to go out with Sarah.

That's what Sarah was thinking too, choosing from her best dresses the perfect one to make him impressed.

"I wanna look gorgeous in front of him!"

"I wanna look gorgoues in front of her!"

Will screamed in his self.

He finally choosed some blue jeans with stripped grey jacket with a white shirt and dark shoes. Then he stood up in front the mirror doing his hair, and saying in the same time:

-Mirror, mirror, mirror, will I impress my girl tonight?

"Yes"

Bailey came up.

-Do you really think so Bailey?

-Oh yes, cousin, you look amazing!

-Thanks. Will kept doing his hair.

-Do you think you'll get her tonight? I mean.. You will tell her?

-Nah. I thought of this. I know Sarah. She's always blushing and scared in her first date with someone, I will ask her for some other dates after, and then when she gets used and really feeling safe with me, I'll tell her.

-What makes you think that SHE wouldn't tell you?

-Tell me? That she's in love with me? I don't think that she will have the enough courage for that.

-Haha.. And what makes you think that you will have the courage enough to tell her too!

-God.. I'm not even sure if she loves me.

-She does. I'm totally sure of that.

-Thanks Bailey.

-No problem, Bailey winked.

Then Will started bothering him up a little.

-Hope you get to Chloe soon too!

-Wh..what? Chloe? Stop changing the subject.

-Bailey! She likes you. And I know that you like her too.

-I don't!

-Don't try lying at me. You know that you will admit it at the end.

Bailey's face turned to red.

-You think that she likes me?

-Oh yes she does.

Bailey kept silent.

-It's my time now to go and get Sarah. We'll talk about this later, ok?

-Ok. I just hope you wouldn't come home drunk tonight, or maybe.. after having your very first kiss!

-Bailey!

-Sorry!

Will left the room. Gosh, they're always fighting aren't they?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Going out<strong>

Will knocked the door of Sarah's house.

Sarah opened the door.

-Oh hi Will!

-Hi, Sarah!

Will took a quick look of what was Sarah wearing, she was dressed up with a sweet short black dress and black sandles, with shining earrings and necklace.

It was the first time that Will saw Sarah in those dresses, looking, sweet and shiny. And even "hot" in Will's mind. She's not the little cowgirl that he knows her in Horseland anymore.

Because now, she's the gentle lady.

-Wow! Sarah! You look stunning tonight!

-Thanks, Will. So do you. Sarah blushed.

Will opened for her the door of his car.

-I hope you're hungry tonight because I'm taking you to a 5-star restaurant that you'd never imagine!

-Thanks Will.

Then Sarah tried to cover her blush, and speak seriously, to get what in her mind out.

-I don't care even if it's a 1-star restaurant, or even having dinner under a tree, the important thing that I'm having it with you, Will.

-Wow, thanks, Sarah. That's really sweet.

Sarah felt embaressed, she thought it was wrong to say that. She thought that she opened it up to him more than normal, so she tried to cover it up and said:

-And the important thing that you won't pay too much for the food too, you know I don't really wanna waste all your money on a stupid date.

-Don't you say that, Sarah, this date is never stupid to me.

"Was I rude when I said that?" Sarah minded. "I guess he liked my first sweet talking more than this".

They finally arrived at the restaurant.

The restaurant was huge. They got in.

"What would you like to order, sir?"

The waiter asked.

-What would you like to eat Sarah? Will said.

-I don't know, anything you know it good in this restaurant, Will.

-Two plates of roast chicken and salad, with orange juice. Please. Will said.

-I'll get you the best chicken in the restaurent, spacially for you and for your girlfriend, sir!

Will and Sarah blushed in the same time.

-Umm.. She's not my girlfriend.

-Oh ok, sorry. I'll get you the food as quick as I can. The waiter left.

"I hope she can be my girlfriend soon" Will minded.

"I hope he can be my boyfriend soon" Sarah minded.

Will and Sarah stood silent for a long time, at the moment, they're not believing that they finally are dating together.

Will broke up the silent between them.

-Sarah?

-Yeah, Will?

-I..I wanna give you something.

Will puted his hands in his pocket and got out a small box and gave it to Sarah, it looked like some jewelry.

-Oh, Will. You really didn't have to.

-Come on, open it!

Sarah found an amazing silver necklace. Sarah adores necklaces and jewery, some how, Will knew about it.

She jumped of her chair saying:

-Will this amazing! It's really beautiful! Thank you Will! I really mean it!

-You're welcome. Will said, trying to stay calm in his chair.

But Sarah wasn't calm at all, the surprise was too strong for her, she never exepted a gift from Will, ever.

Then Sarah hugged him, she did! She hugged him! While he was sitting in his chair. His face went to red.

-I'm really thankful for this, Will.

-S..Sarah.. I..I'm really glad that you liked it too.

Will smiled, still blushing. Couldn't believe what just happened.

Then the food came.

-This looks delecious! Sarah said.

-Yup it is!

They started eating and talking sweetly, soft and calm.

After the date, Will drived Sarah home. She felt so warm in his car. So happy. She couldn't believe that she's with him!

They arrived at her home.

-Here we are, Sarah. It was really an amazing night.

-It was wonderful to me too, Will.

Sarah got off the car.

Will said while he was still in his car:

-Umm... You still have my phone number?

-Yes, Will.

-Maybe you can call me tomorrow? Or any other time you like, you can always talk to me if you need somebody to talk to.

-Yeah I will, thanks Will. And thanks alot for the jewelry too, I can never forget this.

Will smiled:

-Good night!

-Good night.

Sarah closed the door. Got into her house. Not believing if what happened was a dream or a truth.

While Will was in his car, he called Bailey in the phone.

-Bailey!

-Will! What happened? Did you kiss her?

-Oh stop being silly, nothing serious happend, it was a normal starting date, she just liked the restaurant and the gift alot.

-Good to hear, cousin.

-Actually, she was so happy with the gift till she hugged me.

-She did?

-Yeah!

-Way to go man! Did you tell her?

-No, nothing still happened. But in the next dates, I hope.

-All right come home faster because I hate staying home alone when my parents aren't there you know.

-Ok, in my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Softness in a camping trip<strong>

The riders wanted to go to a pic-nik on their horses, so they did, Will, Sarah, Bailey, Chloe, her young sister Zoey, and Molly and Alma too.

They finally found a good place where to stay and eat food together.

-Yummy! These sandwiches are delecious! Will said. Who made them again?

-It was Sarah, Molly said.

-Wow Sarah, I never knew you're a good cook like this!

-Thanks Will. Sarah blushed.

-In our next pic-nik I will make the sandwiches by my own self! Chloe said, trying to impress Bailey. -It's all right, Chloe. I'll make them. Sarah said.

-No, Sarah. I will. I will ask everyone from you about his favorite sandwiche and make it for him, is that good enough?

-That's really a good idea, sis. Zoey said to her sister.

-Umm.. Actually I'll try asking you from now. I'll start with Bailey, what's your favorite sandwiche, Bailey?

Bailey blushed a little like he always does while talking to Chloe, and said:

-I like peanut butter and jelly.

-Gee I like it too, Bailey. Chloe smiled.

Bailey smiled too while looking at her light green eyes and her long strawberry blond hair.

The friends really loved it at the picnik.

But then, the sky turned to grey and a cold wind came up.

-It looks like a storm is comming! Will said.

-We better get back to Horseland. Bailey said.

-No. Will answered. The weather is so cold and if we move now then we will not find our way back and maybe get lost. We better stay here till the morning.

-Are we gonna sleep here? Zoey screamed.

-Luckly, I've got some camps with me and some blankets. I'll go get them.

Will went to get the stuff. Then he came up and said:

-I've got only four camps and we're seven, so here's the deal: Me and Bailey are going to sleep in a camp, Zoey and Chloe are going to sleep in a camp, Alma and Molly are going to sleep in a camp, and Sarah...

-It's all right if I sleep alone in my camp, Will. I'm older enough to not get scared at the night, you know. Sarah smiled.

Will kept looking at her sweet face while saying:

-Umm, ok, deal then.

Everybody went to sleep in his camp.

While Bailey and Will were in their camp, Bailey said:

-You wish that you're sleeping with her aren't you?

-Don't get with your mind too far, Bailey. We're not married.

-But you wish, don't you?

-Stop talking and get to sleep.

Later at the night. Will stayed awake. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking of her. And what else would he think about? She's always the one stealing all of his heart. The one who he can't live without.

He heard some soft voice coming from her camp. He wanted to check it. "Don't be so stupid! You're gonna open her camp? What are they going to say if they see you?" Will thought in his self. But he kept hearing the voice.

He finally opened the camp. She was just Sarah sleeping and forgot to cover her self with the blanket. The weather was so cold and it was her who feeling cold.  
>Will covered Sarah with her blanket while smiling, and he took off his jacket and covered Sarah with it, too.<p>

"Will?"

Sarah opened her eyes and kept looking at Will eyes.

-Sarah! Listen please don't get with your mind far away, you were so cold and I came to cover you up with my jacket. I'm really sorry if I woke you up.

-No, it's all right Will. I trust you. I know that you're always pure and won't never do something stupid. I believe you.

-Thanks Sarah, good night.

Sarah felt her self like in a dream! He came to her camp and covered her up with his sweet jacket with his oder in it and told her "goodnight". Sarah couldn't hide her feeling about him. She finally got up and gave him a sweet soft kiss on his cheek.

-Thanks so much, Will. I know that you're the only person caring about me in such a horrible weather like this. I really appriciate it. Good night, Will!

When Sarah kissed him, Will felt his self in a dream, he couldn't believe what happened, maybe it's not the true kiss that he's dreaming about and just a soft kiss on the cheek, but it really meant alot for him! His face turned to red and said "Good night, Sarah!" while he was still blushing. Then went to his camp. He felt him self like a drunk. Not feeling anything, not listening to anything! He closed his eyes and went to sleep in few seconds, and of course he was dreaming of her!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Next Date<strong>

"Do I ask her out again?"

"Do I or do I not?"

Will kept walking and walking back in his room, asking him self if he asks Sarah to another date or not.

-Of course! Ask her for another date cousin! Do you want her to forget you easily?

Bailey said.

-I guess I am asking her after all.

Will took his phone and rang to Sarah.

-Hi, Will!

-Hi, Sarah. How are you today?

-Great! You?

-I'm.. I'm good too.

-Is there anything you want to tell me?

-Yes.. Sarah.. Wanna go to another date with me?

-Sure Will I'll love too!

-Great then! I'll come and get you tomorrow at 4 pm, is that good?

-Why so early? Will?

-There's a park that I know, it's so fresh and clean with some coffee houses there, we can walk there together!

-That's amazing, Will! I'm so excited!

-Me too. So be ready at 4 pm tomorrow, ok?

-All right, Will. Thanks. Bye!

-Bye!

-Wow, she looks so excited in my company, this time! Will said at his cousin.

-Good, good. Bailey said.

"Is that the boy that you went out with him last time, sweetie?"

Sarah's mother said.

-Umm, it's not really a big deal, mum.

-No problem, sweetie. I understand.

Sarah and Will were so excited for their next date, is Will going to tell her, soon?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A safe park?<strong>

"This place is amazing!"

Sarah told Will when they were hanging around in that park.

-Yeah, look how beautiful is the sea.

-I love the sea.

-Me too, when I was a kid, I was always afraid of swimming, but then I found out that it's not that bad after all.

-Haha. Sarah laughed.

Will?

-Yes?

-Did you ever.. loved a girl, in your life?

Will blushed a little, but then started talking:

-Yes, I actually love her, some girl.

-Did you ever tried to talk to her?

-I talk to her everyday. She's always with me. With my company.

-Do you think that she loves you?

-I don't really know, but I'm trying to tell her soon..

Sarah didn't know that Will was talking about her, she said:

-If she knows that you're dating me, Will, what will she think about you?

Will felt him self burning and emabressed, he was talking about Sarah and he thought that she will understand that he's talking about her, but she didn't!

He just can answer that question honesly, he can tell her that "She's the one who's dating me, it's you, Sarah." Why can't he just say that?

-I.. I don't know.. Are you hungry?

"What did you do you idiot? It was the perfect chance to tell her! Dumb! Dumb! Dumb!" Will screamed in his self.

Sarah didn't understand what was Will trying to tell her, so she didn't seriously think that he's in love with some other girl, and she didn't think that he was talking about her either! She was so confused..

-Yes, I am.

-I'll go get us some sandwiches over there, stay here and wait for me, ok?

-Ok.

Will went to get the food. Sarah stood alone over the tree in that park.

Will took a long time because the line up was long. Sarah waited alot. But she didn't complain about anything. She doesn't want him to hate her.

Suddenly, she felt someone behind her.

-Hello? Sarah said.

A weird hand covered Sarah's mouth, while Sarah was trying to scream and shout for Will to come and save her from this weird guy.

-Wi...wi!Wi..ll! W.. Will!

Sarah tried to shout for him.

Will couldn't hear Sarah, but finally he did, he got the food and went to her, but he didn't find anything! She dissapeared!

-SARAH? SARAH! WHERE ARE YOU?

"Oh my, oh my god! Where could she go? If anything happened for her then I'll never ever forgive my self for this!" Will minded.

Will felt scared about Sarah, his one true love, the girl that he can't live without! He just can't take it when some one hurts her.

Will took his phone and rang to Bailey.

-Bailey! Bailey! HELP!

-Hey, hey, relax cousin! What's happening?

-Sarah, Sarah! She disappeared!

-We're not in fairy tales.

-I went to get some food and I left her alone over the tree in the park and when I came I didn't find her!

-Did you search the park?

-I did! I searched every single place here, she's not here!

-You better call the police.

-No, it's my fault, my responsibility. I have to find her now.

Will looked around, his blue eyes started to get a little wet with tears. Will can't cry on anything, but he can cry just about Sarah.

Suddenly, Will found Sarah's phone throwed on the ground. He opened it, and he found a note saying: "If you wanna get back your little girly, then call me on this number: ..."

Will called the number.

-LEAVE SARAH ALONE YOU SUCKERS! Will shouted.

-Well, well, well.. Why are you yelling? She's fine, here you go you can hear her voice...

The guy of that evil band passed the phone for Sarah so Will can hear her voice..

-Will! Will! Help me!

-Sarah! Hold on! Just hold on I'll come and save you as soon as possible, don't worry Sarah I'll come and save you!

-Hurry, Will!

Then the guy took the phone from Sarah.

-You see, she's all right. And now, if you wanna get her back, you need to pay us 500 dollars.

-500 DOLLARS? ARE YOU CRAZY? Will shouted.

-Now who's important, the girl, or the money?

-All right, all right, I'll pay, just tell me where is your place exactly?

The guy gave Will the location of his band.

-Listen, if you try to get the police with you then say good bye to your girly, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Will said:

-Yes, yes, I understand.

Poor Will! He's such in a difficult situation!

Will grabbed Sarah's phone, got into his car and went to the place where the evils are.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: I'm All Yours<strong>

Will finally arrived at the place.

He entered, feeling scared about Sarah, and mad at those people.

-SHOW UP YOU SUCKERS! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! Will shouted.

Then, the guy came up, walked into Will. Will stood in his place, didn't move. He was enough brave to face them.

Then, with a sign of the guy's hand, two other guys show up holding Sarah into a chair.

-You want her? Pay us! The guy said.

-All right. All right. Here's the money. Just don't do anything for her. DON'T hurt her. Please.

Will gave him the money.

Then the evil band throwed Sarah, just like a toy, at Will.

Will hugged Sarah softly.

-Sarah? Are you all right? Did they hurt you?

-I'm fine. I'm fine, Will.

Will kept hugging Sarah, while he saw that guy getting his gun out of his pocket.

-Wh..what are you doing? Will shouted. We gave you the money, why do you want to kill us?

-We will not be safe while you two are alive. Because you can tell the police about us anytime and we can be in danger because of you two, so you must be done.

Sarah started crying in Will arms. He hugged her strongly into him.

"The only thing done here is you!"

A voice came up. It's the police!

The evil band saw a group of caps around them, all of them holding strong guns.

The bad guys put their guns on the ground and raised their hands and got ready to be reported.

Bailey showed up.

-Now I'm useful, am I? Bailey told Will while Will is still in a shock of what just happened.

-Of course you are! Will laughted and gave a hug to his cousin Bailey.

-Bailey! Sarah said. How did you know our place?

-You can just say that I'm a good navigator. Bailey winked.

Later, the evil band got reported, Will got his money back, the police cars still around the place, while it's getting dark in the city.

-Come on, Will, won't you drive us home? Bailey said.

-Of course.

-Wait! Sarah held Will's hand. I.. I need to have a talk with Will. Can you wait for us in the car Bailey? -Sure, call me if you need me. Bailey left.

-Listen, Sarah, I'm really really sorry for what happened. The important thing now that we are safe, here's your phone. Will said.

-Thanks, I'm glad for that too, Will. But actually I have some other thing to tell you...

Will felt his heart beating fast.

-What? Will said.

-Thanks for that sweet hug, Will. I really felt so.. reassured in your arms.

-Ohh, well no problem it was my job to protect you.

-And I have some other thing to tell you.. That girl that you were talking about when we were walking in the park.. That girl loves you..

-And how do you know that?

-She does, she loves you, because who wouldn't love you?

-Maybe you, Sarah?

-You're wrong, I love you.

Sarah said that quickly and put her lips on Will's in a soft gentle kiss.

Will felt all the world getting up and down, not believing if he's in a dream, or in a fact.

His face turned to red, but then he kept looking at Sarah's eyes while she kept looking at his eyes too.

-I love you too, Sarah.

Then Will hugged Sarah into him, so soft, so strong, the hug that he always wanted to do to his one true love.

-So, umm.. umm.. was the waiter right when he said that you're my girlfriend? Will asked Sarah, smiling, getting her a little more closer to him, still looking at her light blue eyes.

-Yes, Will. I'm all yours now.

Will smiled and kissed Sarah again, then he held her hand and said:

-Come on let's get into the car, we better get you home before your parents get so worried.

They got into the car where was Bailey.

-Bailey? Do you mind if Sarah sits with me? Will said.

-Umm.. Ok no problem cousin.

Bailey saw Will who kept holding Sarah's hand while he was driving, not letting her go.

-Umm.. Did.. did you two.. you know.. umm.. uhh..

Sarah smiled at Bailey saying:

-Yes, Bailey. We're a couple now.

-I'm so happy for you, cousin.

-Thanks, Bailey. Will said.

Sarah kept looking at Will eyes while he was driving, then she said:

-You know what, I'm starving from an hour ago, why don't we stop at some coffee house around here?

-Gosh me too, Sarah! Bailey said.

Will looked at Sarah eyes, he smiled to her then said:

-Me three, sweetie!

Sarah laughted and leaned her head on Will's shoulder.

-Let's go then, honey.

Will smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

Will's dream finally came true, he finally got her. His aunt and her husband for sure will not mind a sweet girl like Sarah, and Sarah's parents won't mind Will either. Sarah enjoys Will's company and misses him when he's not with her, he does too, always can't wait to see her, always can't breathe without her. Their love stood for years, actually, forever, and it was not the love that gets broken faster, because their love is true, pure and un-brokable.


End file.
